


Bad Girl Shenanigans

by Its_Me_EJ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Me_EJ/pseuds/Its_Me_EJ
Summary: Jemma Simmons, biochemical research scientist figured today would be like any other day. Boy was she wrong.





	

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The alarm clock, on the cheap IKEA nightstand blared to life in the otherwise dead silence of the darkened room. Reaching over Jemma Simmons swatted at it. She sat up; six  a.m. time to get up. Throwing her legs off the bed, she began her morning routine.  
  
Her feet made small muffled thuds against the hard wood floor, still cold from the chilly air of night. Heading into the kitchen she pulled the heavy refrigerator door open. The steel of the handle sent a shiver up her arm as it rapidly drained the heat from her palm. She retrieved the smoothie she had made the night before.  
  
Drinking the fruity concoction she headed towards her laundry room grabbing her clothes in order to shower. Entering her bathroom she sat her outfit for the day beside the sink, folded neatly of course.  
  
The showerhead hissed to life sending water spraying through the air, cascading down the wall.  
  
As she waited for it to heat up she checked her phone for any emails or texts revived the night prior. Soon, steam was bellowing up from the spout of water as it splashed and trickled down the drain.  
  
Undressing she tossed her pajamas into the laundry hamper right outside the door. Stepping into the shower, she let the marvelously warm water roll down her shoulders. Unconsciously she let out a relaxed sigh, the warmth was more then welcome.  
  
After hastily getting dressed she headed out of her building down to the road below.  
  
  
  
Winter still loomed over the city. Trees had not yet bloomed, the skies were still more often grey then blue. Fog puffed out of her nose as she breathed.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk towards her car a bitter gust of icy wind whistled past her. Causing the small glow of warmth in the snug orange scarf she had wrapped around her neck to vanish almost instantly, as the tassels decorating the ends whipped about in the breeze.  
  
Turning the key in her ignition she  
closed the door behind her. pulling out of the parking spot she headed towards the lab. She arrived with relative ease the road had considerably fewer cars the normal due to the early hour. She arrived just as the sun began to peak over the horizon.  
  
With a quick swipe of her plastic I.D the lock made a heavy metallic click, simultaneously in her periphery she saw a small lime green light flicker in acknowledgment of her presence.  
  
Pushing her way though the glass door she noticed the lab lights were already on. Turning to enter she noticed Fitz.  
  
Smiling she greeted him,  
“Good morning Fitz! What’re you doing in so early?”  
  
Without looking over he he’s said “I’dnt go home.” his accent thicker then normal due to lack of sleep. This had become a fairly common occurrence for him, as of late. He had been claiming to be near a breakthrough. He was working on a new internal combustion engine, it's fuel intake roughly twelve percent more efficient then the best ones on the market.  
  
‘I guess I’ll just have to go get the coffee in a bit.’ Jemma thought. Usually Fitz brought it in for the both of them.  
  
“Were you able to gather any new data?” asked Jemma as she pulled off her jacket in order to put on the lab coat she had become to think of as her own.  
  
Violently marking out some formula on the piece of paper that he was looking at, he replied, “Nope, but I’m so close. I can almost taste it.”  
  
Jemma just hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
After about an hour and a half of work, most of which was simply rechecking and organizing test results from the former night. Jemma finally decided it was time for coffee.  
  
“Would you like any coffee Fitz?” she asked she went to hang up her lab coat.  
  
Upon hearing the word coffee he perked up.  
  
“That would be fantastic!” He said a little to loudly. He needed sleep, not more coffee.  
  
“Would you like me to come with?" He asked.  
  
“No, it’s fine. Just write down what you want, and maybe try and take a powernap or something. You look awful.”  
  
“Thanks for that.” He mumbled flatly.  
  
“Oh, you know what I mean. “ She chuckled.  
  
As he scratched down his order; Jemma changed back into her jacket and scarf in hopes of not freezing to death on the ride over.  
  
“I’ll be back in forty minutes.” She called as the door closed behind her.  
  
Sitting in traffic is not typically an activity Jemma Simmons enjoys. Today was no exception. Seeing as she had made the poor decision to head out near the tail end of rush hour.  
  
 Nervously she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.  
 'I’m just being paranoid’ she though to herself. But deep down she knew the truth.  
  
Having an identic memory tends to let you see patterns more easily. And this pattern she most certainty didn’t like. A large dark car with tinted windows had been following her since she had arrived on the highway. But that’s not what had her concerned.  
  
Normally she’d just assume the driver of said vehicle was just headed somewhere in the direction of  
“The Broken Teacup.”  
(The local coffee brewery her and Fitz were regulars of.)  
  
However the reason she was suspicious, was because she was almost certain that that same car had been parked outside of her apartment earlier that morning.  
  
She was just trepidatious about the whole situation. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pulled forward as the traffic started to finally let up.  Eventually she reached the small rustic coffee shop, and managing to pull into a parking spot she got out in a hurry, not looking back to see if the truck was there. She didn’t want to know. Almost managing to convince herself that she was simply psyched out.  
  
Pulling open the old wooden doors, she entered the shop. Inhaling deeply, the musky scent of freshly ground coffee beans; practically singed her sinuses. Glancing at the person behind the counter she smiled a wide smile. It was her older brother Lance; He was actually the one that introduced her to the small shop. Awhile later she had eventually talked Fitz into coming with her.  
  
 It’d been awhile since she’d seen Lance.  
“Hey Jems!” he greeted, waving.  
  
“Lance, what’re you doing here?”  
  
“Oh I’m covering for Mac. What about you? Fitz sick or something?” he asked his elbows now comfortably on the counter.  
  
"How do you know Fitz normally picks up our coffee?" She inquired.  
  
"Mac, I think he might have eyes for the poor kid."  
  
Jemma chuckled, knowing how red Fitz would have become if he had heard that statement. Let's just say Fitz might have a little bit of a crush on a certain barista too.  
  
“Ahaha, oh no, not sick just busy at the lab.’  
  
“Ah okay, well, what can I get ya? ”  
  
“Oh, yes. I just want a large black coffee. And here, this is Fitz' order, he's very specific so I got him to write it down.” she handed him a piece of paper with the order on it.  
  
“Alright I’ll have it out in one sec”  
  
He then leaned in to whisper “Speaking of having eyes, seems like someone's got some eyes for you.” He jutted out his chin to the corner of the room he gave a lopsided grin and winked at her as he turned to enter the kitchen.  
  
Slowly she pivoted to see what Lance was going on about.  
  
It was a young woman. She sat with a laptop on the table in front of her. Her hands were floating over the keys prepared to but not quite typing. Although what really caught Jemma’s attention were her eyes. They were a deep, dark caramel color; they absorbed her attention. The fact that this stranger was staring wasn't helping her focus any.  
  
When the girl realized that Simmons was now staring back her, her cheeks flush a slight pink tone. She ducked away, looking down at her screen clearly embarrassed after being caught.  
  
Glancing down at her phone Jemma contemplated going over to talk to her.  
Knowing full well she never would.  
  
While focused on her thoughts, she subconsciously heard the door open.  
  
With a jerk she was suddenly on a collision course with the floor someone had yanked her down by the scarf.  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots rang out. All Jemma could hear was panicked yelling.

**Author's Note:**

> Half asleep. Decided to post anyway, to see if people would like it. Please criticize I'm on a journey to become a better writer.  
> not beta-d so blame any and all errors on me ;P
> 
> What'd ya think? Want more? Be honest! Feel free to comment and say what you think.
> 
> #SkimmonsRules  
> #Bioquake!
> 
> I'm off to bed now aha wish me luck. xD


End file.
